Regions
Turtledance is divided up into a number of territories. These regions are not necessarily faction-owned or governed by an individual. Regions are designated masses of land, recognised by inhabitants by a sentimental name. Regions are not always limited to their biome contours; they can span multiple terrains and cross over more than one player's town. Operator does not consider regions to exist unless they are documented in some way; signs, books, etc.. Main Spawn (Genbu) This region (so far) is the largest. It contains a majority of historic buildings and numerous shops for players. It is home to the Supernaturals Headquarters, Relic Galley, Hall of Shame, Redstone Museum, Pet Shop, Diamond Market, Execution Dome, PVP Arena, Marathon Racetrack, Block Shop, Granny's Wool Shop, Lazy Market, PVP Circle, Player Heads Superstore, Clay Blocks Dispenser, Training Dummy, Potato Shop, Aperture Train Station, Nuclear Powerplant, The Arcade, Aperture Tower, Monolith of Questing, Supersonic Bullet train Terminal, North Genbu Airport, Holy Church of Nuke, West Genbu Castle, Spiral Block, Juna's Potions, Black Market, Tented Market, Guest Lodge, The Apple Pie Inn, North Genbu Events Square, Mooshroom Shop, Enchantries, The Spa, Bus Station, Igneus' Shrine, Suicide Booth, World's Biggest Warhead, Duskryuu Compass, Starter Horse Market, Public Stables. Central Spawn consisted of just twelve buildings at the beginning of its construction. Main HQ provided new members with basic equipment and free food samples. Later on, it was adapted with a special fireworks display machine and several new floors, but later on that year the building was removed completely. As of 23/01/14, the only building that has not been modified once since its initial construction is Enchantries shop. Various alterations to the layout of Genbu have been carried out to make the city more accessible by horse. "Cycle Paths" have been stretched alongside and even over the roofs of buildings to allow residents to travel more freely through such a compact area. To compensate for Genbu's lack of space, a new Bullet Train Station was built in between Main HQ and the old Aperture Station. It opens up the entirity of Genbu's underground network, giving it an extra storey of building space. The Bullet Train can travel as far as Holy Land (Furthest building South) and Pointoid (Furthest building North). Transport in this way can save the traveller an hour long journey. In future, North Genbu Airport will offer as many destinations as the Supersonic Bullet Train. West Swamp This is a newly designated area surrounding Genbu (Main Spawn). It is an area defined for preserving old and obsolete buildings which often get moved there. Since November 2013, the Petshop and Diamond Department Store have both been relocated to West Swamp. Once far from other residential buildings, the nearby Emerald Python Dungeon has now almost been engulfed by new buildings expanding from West Swamp. A notable structure within this area is The Legendary Pyramid, containing sets of highly ranked equipment for substantial amounts of money. Parallel to this is the West Swamp Atomic street, an artificial street consisting entirely of atomic bunkers, fitted out with bedding, chests and survival appliances. Some more modern buildings lie across the road from it; a petrol station with functional car wash and a multi-storey car park. West Swamp has now been split into two separate territories: New Gravesan and Quartersule Blood District. New Gravesan contains the Emerald Python Dungeon and relocated shops from Genbu, while the Blood District covers just the cursed land of West Swamp and the incomplete Brown Ruby Shopping Center. West Swamp was originally designed to carry residents away from Genbu, where overcrowding has transformed the city into an undesirable wasteland. Itself has suffered badly at the hands of thugs and vandals, being a prime target for criminals looking for valuable metals to strip from the roofs of buildings to sell to scrapyards. One block of Iron sells for £9000. Dungeons inside West Swamp: Creepfish Artery Dungeon, Stonekeep Chamber Dungeon (Closed). East Prior to the start of 2013, East was a mere Desert Biome. Lacking in structures and any signs of excavation, it was to be the outer limits of Genbu, where many feared to walk. At the turn of the New Year, explorers had already claimed the land and began to mark off areas for construction. It was over this that rebels began to fight to keep East as it was. A rebel faction was established at the peak of East sand dunes, named Farlanders. Members of this faction demonstrated impressive earth and fire elemental skills. One event as a result of the Farlanders' warring would change the landscape of the East forever; a colossal sand-ball was summoned by a grandmaster elementalist, and determined to avenge the deaths of a few members their plan would be to engulf the whole of Genbu under a mass of sand and dirt, entombing it and killing anyone on the streets. The spell backfired, as gravity was too powerful, pulling the sand-ball down to earth and forming a monstrous sand-ring, trapping the remaining members of the Farlanders guild inside it. For the rest of the year following that event, East was left alone to the elements of nature. It was not until late 2013 that construction in the East was reconsidered again. Nukamol acquired territory close to Genbu and established an Atomic colony there, named as White Cat Village. It was self-sustained, growing its own vegetables in the middle of a scorching dry sand plain. It had a supply of water which was pumped directly from the not too far away Nuclear cooling station. However, just shortly after the first commercial building was under way, residents discovered that their homes were being sabotaged during the night. One reported their house was set on fire. Rumours quickly spread that Farlanders had returned to reclaim the land which belonged to them, though no surviving members had been seen in an entire year. Nukamol decided to increase security of the area; improved barriers and self-defence, arming its own power station with nuclear warheads, sinking ready-to-fire missiles under the sand around the village. Since then, no more assaults on White Cat Village have been reported. Nukamol Territory Claimed land of Nukamol Faction lies beneath the vast concrete footpaths of Nukeworld. It extends behind the theme park and covers the ajoined racetrack and horse stable. Since the Church of Nuke, Turtleshark Powerplant, Genbu Powerplant and Genbu Atomic Missile were relocated, Nukamol's total surface territory has expanded by nearly 100%. Much of the surrounding snow forest has been cut down to make way for the new buildings, bringing Nukamol even closer to its recently captured Blackmoon headquarters. Nukeworld, Nukamols biggest public attraction, is home to nuclear-themed rides and roulette type games. Popular with its visitors is the nuclear Microwave Experience ride. It gives guests an opportunity to feel the buzz of gamma and alpha radiation like a real Microwave. Riders are advised not to wear anything metal inside the machinery due to radiation reflecting from shiny surfaces and potentially cooking everyone inside. It's also equipped with anti-implosion glass in case of any over-exposures. The second most favourable attraction is the pinball chicken machine. Gamers throw admission into a coin slot on the front and wait for chickens to be dropped into the front of the casing. Tortshild The houses of Tortshild appear far older than they actually are. A unique appearance in the whole of Turtledance, Tortshild is a newly built medieval village with an imposing greystone castle at its westmost side. Its purpose was to relieve Genbu of its overcrowding problem by attracting villagers to live far away from the center of the world, but sadly has become one of many abandoned villages that now lies across the vast land of Turtledance. Tortshild Castle is world famous for breeding the best horses. It was once the subject of a myth; that the King of Tortshild did not like horses of any other colour than black. This has been proven true. Across the road lies a suspicious-looking yard full of horses separated in pens in order of colour: this is in fact a horsemeat farm, and collects leather for use in the neighboring armory. The King sends his unwanted horses here to be made into shoes and steaks at the disgust of villagers who cannot understand his obsession with black horses. His best horse can jump as high as the stable roof, and run faster than a minecart. Occasionally, he will send his rejected horses to the quarry across the stream to use for heavy lifting work. Despite their salvation from slaughter, they usually don't live very long at the quarry. Other facilities in Tortshild include the towering Windmill, which makes bread out of wheat collected from its vast wheat field. Next to the field is a container for pigs, one for cows and a larger one for chickens, which also houses the farmer to keep watch of the animals. Right on the border of Tortshild is the Hunter's Rest Inn, a small hotel for hunters to hold their horse while they cook their own food and rest for the night. It sums up what the villagers of Tortshild do to pass time. They take part in bounty quests to slay and collect creatures which the King will pay them money for; usually spiders, ocelots, wolves and wild horses.